


By the Light of Death

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Shadowhunters Prompted Stories [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, M/M, Magnus Bane Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Magnus Didn’t make it out in time.





	By the Light of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt
> 
> ‘What if Magnus was inside the Institute when Valentine activated the Soul Sword?  
> Alec is the one who finds him’

Alec bolted through the institute, Magnus can’t be dead.

He can’t be dead, Magnus has to have portaled out earlier.

Everybody looked like the gracfull warlock, he saw pointed hair and almost had a heart attack until he found out it was a werewolf, he saw a ringed hand but that was a vampire.

Alec turned the corner and stoped breathing. There was Magnus on the ground holding Madzie the little girl from Iris’ house. The one that saved Alec.

He ran over to the two warlocks pulling his love into his arms, as he cradled Magnus body he started to remember that the last thing he did with Magnus was fight, blaming him for something that wasn’t his fault.

When he felt him in his arms he felt how cold his skin was, his skin was also incrediblely pale the last straw was his beautiful golden green cat eyes were flat and lifeless.

Shaking sobs racked through Alec’s body, Magnus was gone. 

Alec would soon return to the cold, numb shadowhunter he used to be. Jace felt nothing through Alec’s side of the bond and when he got mere glimpses it was horrrible.

The day Magnus Bane died Alec Lightwood died with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was short I can’t really write for a ship if one is dead.


End file.
